A Vivid Pond of Memories
by Loveable Bear Says XOXO
Summary: Sakura and Neji are married. Sasuke returns with Team HAWK and Akatsuki is after Sakura! What will happen when new and old wounds are infected and cleaned? Major Sakura X Neji. Minor Sasuke X Sasuke and Sakura X Itachi plus others. UPDATING CHAPTERS 2 & 3
1. The Single Droplet

Two figures clad in ANBU uniforms and Konoha headbands headed towards the gates of Konoha. The Jounin on guard duty instantly stopped the two and asked for identification.

The female of the pair shook her head and removed her mask, the Jounin gasped and bowed with respect, "Gomen Hyugga-sama."

Sakura smiled and nodded at her partner who took off his mask the Jounin once again bowed, "Hyugga-sama, welcome back."

Neji sighed and grabbed Sakura's hand. She blushed and smiled at the action and the two began their walk back to their village to give a report on the mission. Yes, Sakura and Neji were married and at the tender ages of eighteen and nineteen.

After Sasuke had left, Neji had been there to pick up the pieces for Sakura. She soon began to train with him and became a Jounin a year later at fourteen. Soon after she was on an ANBU team at the age of sixteen and on her seventeenth birthday she was announced as squad captain and at the celebration party Neji proposed to her. Of course Sakura was overjoyed and had accepted and six months later they were married.

"New guard?"

Sakura nodded, "I guess, or else he was colour blind."

Neji smiled at his wife's pun towards the ninja and stopped, she stopped as well and turned to look at him.

"Neji-kun?"

Neji just shook his head and pulled her to him and swept her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes so he could get better access. His tongue swept across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, giving him the entrance that he sought. Their tongues fought for several minutes before they broke for air. He pressed his forehead to hers and placed a kiss on her nose before giving her hand a squeeze.

"C'mon we are already late."

She snorted, "Whose idea was it to stay at that hotel and have relaxing sex, huh?"

Neji just smirked, "Don't deny that you didn't enjoy it."

She flushed and looked away, "I didn't!"

"You almost did."

"Shut up!"

Neji laughed as she slapped his arm playfully and knew that she was concentrating on not using her chakra in order to protect their angel…Sakura was officially two months pregnant.

The two entered the hidden village and walked down the dusty streets towards the Hokage Tower. They walked up the long flights of stairs until they reached Tsunadae's office. They knocked and entered. Tsunadae sat at her desk drinking sake as usual. She looked up at the two ANBU and smiled.

"The mission?"

"Successful."

"You're late."

"We know, and we apologize Hokage-sama."

Tsunadae sighed; she had a pretty good of an idea to the reason that they were late so she decided not to punish them.

"Very well, you two may leave. Oh, and next time, have some fun before you leave on a mission."

Neji and Sakura both turned bright red and walked out of the room. Tsunadae smiled and finished her sake before turning to the paperwork.

"Young love, huh?"

XXXXXX

Sakura and Neji had met up with Naruto a few minutes ago and agreed to go to the bar with him and the others in an hour so Neji and Sakura were currently getting ready…sort of.

Sakura was currently pinned to the bed with Neji atop her and ravishing her right breast. Her head was tossed back and a moan escaped her lips.

"N-Neji-kun…we…AHH…have t-to meet Naruto and AHH the others AHH soon."

Neji ignored her comment and ran his hand up and down her left thigh causing the girl to mewl in pleasure. His fingers hooked on the edge of her black panties and he slowly removed them.** (For anyone who hasn't figured it out, they had a shower…together…) ** Her hands were lost in his chocolate brown locks and her legs were spread apart.

"Neji-kun we really n-need to AHH get ready."

Neji sighed and stopped his actions and got off of her, she sighed, got up and walked past him to the dresser. She went through her clothes and found what she was looking for. She walked into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later, Neji almost died.

She was wearing a black strap-less dress with a red dragon and pink cherry blossoms on it and black heels. Her hair was in a bun at the side of her head with some of her hair falling down onto her shoulders, face, and back.

Neji smiled and took her hand and the two left the room and headed to the bar. Neji was currently wearing a black button-up with black jeans and black dress shoes.

The two walked down the streets and some villagers stopped to look at the happy couple.

"They look so cute together!"

"Young love, I'm glad that Sakura-chan found somebody."

The two always heard these comments and soon just learned to ignore them, but they couldn't blame the villagers for the comments. They did look like the happiest couple, which they probably were. Sakura was hanging off of his arm and had her head rested on his shoulder while he had his hand on her hip.

Once they reached the bar, the two entered and were surrounded by their friends. Ino ran over and hugged Sakura who added extra chakra to her stomach to protect the baby.

Sakura sat with the girls on one side of the table and Neji sat with the boys on the other. There was talking and laughter as the friends told storied of new missions and such or old memories that were brought up.

Ten Ten noticed that both Sakura and Neji were looking a little nervous and decided that they had something to spill. She poked Sakura and smiled, "So what are you and Neji so nervous about?"

The table fell silent and Neji nodded at Sakura who took a shaky breath, "Well…um…I-I'm two months pregnant."

The girls all squealed and the guys gave high-fives and pats on the back to Neji. The party got even more exciting now that everyone was planning on what to do to help the couple later on in the pregnancy. And soon everyone in the bar knew and was congratulating the couple.

XXXXXX

Onyx eyes watched the scene and fists were clenched, the man bit his lip in irritation and sat down on the grass. His hair fell in front of his eyes and he sighed.

"She said that she would always love me..."

He pulled something out of his pocket and smiled sadly, it was a locket that held a picture of her under a cherry tree at the age of five or six with Sasuke and his mother.

"I'm going to get you back, just you wait, Sakura-chan."

XXXXXX

The couple bid farewell to the others as they headed home, smiles of relief on their faces.

"I didn't think that we were going to get out of there."

Neji nodded, "Well at least they know, and they should leave us alone now."

Sakura giggled, "And by tomorrow the whole village will know between the two loud mouth blondes."

Neji nodded again and held his wife to him as they walked. He loved her so much it hurt sometimes. After Sasuke had left and the team had been formed to retrieve him, Naruto had promised a heart broken and crying Sakura that he would bring Sasuke back. That was when Neji knew that Sakura had loved Sasuke, not just a crush, but also an actual infatuation with him. When the team had returned empty handed and wounded, Sakura had kept a smile on and tended to all of them, especially Neji who had been hurt badly. One day after treating him she had stayed behind and talked to him, and he had listened as she broke down. She explained that she couldn't talk to Naruto because he would try to run off again and Neji had agreed. After that day the two grew closer and then started to date and now they were married and expecting a child.

Once they reached their room Sakura was thrown to the bed and into a passionate kiss. She giggled and began to un-button Neji's shirt before throwing it to the ground. Her dress was soon removed, and he was thankful that she didn't wear a bra. His lips descended to one of the peaks and took it into his mouth. Her head flew back and a moan passed through her lips. Her hands flew to his hair and pulled him closer while arching into him.

Sakura's hands traveled down his body and to his jeans which she un-buttoned and threw to the ground with her dress. Her panties soon followed and now Sakura was bare to his eyes.

"Neji-kun, stop staring, it's embarrassing!"

He kissed her shoulder, "I'm sorry, love, but your just so…breathtaking."

She blushed crimson and smiled at his words as he continued to press kisses along her neck. Her hands dug into his brown locks as moans slipped through her lips, which soon turned into mewls of pleasure as his ministrations continued but traveled lower.

"Oh Kami…! Neji-kun!" She moaned as he slipped two fingers into her soaking core. He moved his fingers in a V pattern to stretch her passage and with each stroke she was closer to the edge.

She shuddered as he replaced his fingers with his tongue, flicking her clit. She moaned a throaty moan and tossed her head to the side. It was usually like this when they had sex, he would pleasure her to no end and then he would let her have her way with him the next time, but she had a good idea as to why there was no teasing…she had stopped him earlier.

His ministrations stopped and she whimpered in protest but stopped when she felt his shaft in her instead. He began at a slow pace allowing her to adjust before speeding up. Their hips met at every thrust as his pace increased.

"Neji-kun…!" His name spilled from her lips as she came, he soon after. The two lay together panting and covered in sweat as he removed himself from her body and rolled over to her side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She smiled and turned around so that her head was on his chest before pulling the covers over them. Both drifting into slumber.

XXXXXX

Onyx eyes scanned the gates of the village as he and three others walked towards them. The Jounin on duty noticed the figures and instantly called for ANBU to come and give backup for Sasuke Uchiha was back.

XXXXXX

Sakura groaned as the banging on the door woke her. She grumbled before grabbing a housecoat and slippers and heading to the front door. She opened it and found Naruto panting and in his ANBU gear.

"What are you-"

"Teme is back…Tsunadae has requested all available ANBU to head to the gate immediately."

Green orbs widened in shock slightly before Sakura nodded her head turned to the bedroom, "Be out in a minute."

She ran to her room and grabbed her uniform before shaking Neji awake, "C'mon, get up, we have a mission!"

"This early, it better be important…"

"Sasuke's…back."

Neji shot up and grabbed his own uniform before the two changed and headed out with Naruto. The air was thick as the three made it to the gates, Sakura grabbed her husbands hand as she gazed at the Sharingan user. They had decided not to wear masks because he would know who they were.

"Dobe, Hyugga, Sakura."

"Teme."

"Uchiha."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked, "What no Sasuke-kun?"

She glared, "You don't deserve that title from me or any other girl in this village."

"Why are you here?"

"To take you to the Hokage, along with your…company…who will receive punishment. Now, let's go, we don't have all night."

The three began to walk with Team Hawk behind them. Soon four or five more ANBU joined the group as they walked down the deserted streets of the village. The tension rose with each step as they neared the Hokage Tower and Sakura swore she could hear the hearts beating in every chest.

Once they reached the tower Sakura stopped and glared at the four people she faced.

"Go inside and to her office with these ANBU and Naruto."

Sasuke gazed at her and Naruto looked confused, "Sakura-chan?"

"Stress won't be good for me Naruto, I've had enough to last me lifetime from the A rank mission Neji and I just came back from." She smiled a small smile before she and Neji disappeared in two puffs of smoke.

Naruto gazed at his old friend who had shock written on his face. Naruto chuckled before heading into the tower.

"C'mon, you heard the Captain. Let's go."

Sasuke almost died at the nothingness in Naruto's voice and the fact that he said Captain when he was talking about Sakura. None-the-less he followed Naruto and the other ANBU into the Hokage's office and to his future.

XXXXXX

Sakura sat on top of one of the roofs, her knees pulled to her chest and her forehead rested on them. Neji sat behind her, holding her as close as she allowed it at the moment. She was dying inside at the moment due to the fact that Sasuke was back and there was no telling what he was going to do.

Tears streamed down her face and just wouldn't stop and she hated every one that fell. She was cursing herself for being weak and the fact that she had swore never to shed a tear over the Uchiha boy again.

"Sakura-chan…"

Neji pulled her to him and held her against his chest as she cried. She soon relaxed and turned so her head was buried in the crook of his neck. Soon she was down to only sobbing and Neji picked her up before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and into their room.

He set her down onto the bed and laid down beside her before pulling her to him. She soon drifted into a light but some-what peaceful slumber and he did the same, fearing that if he went into a deep sleep that she would be gone when he awoke.

XXXXXX

"Sasuke…seen as how you killed Orochimaru you and your teammates are restricted to D rank missions for two years and are not prohibited to qualify for exams until after this. Do you understand?"

"Hai."

Tsunadae sighed before nodding to the ANBU and the team was lead out of the room.

"Sakura is going to kill me…"

XXXXXX

"I am going to kill her!"

Naruto and Sai stood back as Sakura glared at nothing in particular as her anger built. She had just been told that Sasuke and his team were to train with them and that he was now a citizen of Konoha again along with his friends…if that was what you called them.

"Sakura-chan…"

"WHAT?"

"I think you should calm down…"

She glared at the blonde before slamming her fist into the ground creating a huge crater.

Sai chuckled, "Feel better ugly?"

She snorted, "I'd feel better if I could kill that arrogant, cocky, back-stabbing, chicken haired asshole from hell!"

Naruto and Sai looked at each other before falling to the ground in laughter at her comment. Sakura rolled her eyes before turning around.

"Speak of the devil."

Naruto and Sai stopped laughing and gazed at the four walking towards them. Once they were in view of each other Sakura pulled her gloves off and threw them to the side before glaring at Sasuke.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

Sasuke seemed slightly taken back, "What no oh my gosh I missed you? Or anything?"

Sakura snorted again before turning around, "You don't deserve a single word I say to you so feel special that I'm even talking."

Sasuke gulped as he felt the powerful aura that radiated off of her. Shaking it off he followed her over to where Naruto and Sai stood.

"Okay, so, sparing?"

"NO! Sakura-chan why?!"

"Because baka, you'll probably ending up killing someone and I am NOT taking the fall for it…again."

Naruto smiled sheepishly before turning to look at some random bush.

Sakura smiled, "Thought so."

She heard him mutter something under his breath but shook it off before turning to Sasuke and his team…thing.

"Well? You better not just stand there. Or is the great Uchiha Sasuke too scared and weak to do anything his old teammate says?"

The other girl there with really bad red hair, glasses and red eyes glared at her while Sasuke just sat there looking dumb.

"What are you? In charge or something?"

"Actually I am."

She glared, "Well you sure must suck, cause nobody insults MY Sasuke-kun!" She shrieked and Sakura winced from the pain.

"Who exactly are you people?"

"I'm Karin."

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked to the man beside her that had Zabuza's sword with him.

"I'm Suigestu."

"I'm Juugo."

Sakura took a double take of the three and almost died, they were exactly like what team 7 had been, and she blinked before coughing to keep the laughing down.

"Wow, Sasuke, you sure know how to pick them."

Karin looked at Sakura with confusion before the insult sunk in.

"Hey bitch! You got a problem with your teammates?"

Sakura's half smile half smirk instantly vanished and a frown appeared. Before Karin could even blink, Sakura was behind her and a kunai was pressed against her neck.

"I don't consider you teammates, so don't push your luck. Got it?"

Karin nodded weakly before collapsing to the ground. Sakura snorted before walking over to Naruto.

"You will fight with Juugo. Sai you fight Suigetsu."

Naruto whined and was instantly hit on the head, "Baka! Just do it! Please…"

Sasuke had to strain his ears to hear the please that came from her mouth because it had been so quiet and he was rendered shocked.

She turned and looked at the two, "Is that fine with you?"

Juugo nodded and so did Suigetsu. The two began to walk over to where Naruto and Sai where and all four were about to begin until a giant black panther appeared in the middle of the field.

"Wha-"

Sakura giggled and she walked over to the panther, the scroll that was in its mouth dropped into her hand and she opened it. She read it before turning to the panther.

"Thank you Jade, you may go."

The panther seemed to growl as a thank you and disappeared the same way it had come. Sakura turned to Naruto and Sai.

"Sai you and Naruto take Sasuke and the others to the Uchiha compound. I have to go."

"How come?"

"I'm meeting Hinata-chan and Ino-chan at the Hospital then I'm off to see how Neji-kun's migraines are going considering how much he's used his Byakugan."

XXXXXX

"Neji-kun?"

Naruto and Sai smiled, "Oh yeah, you don't know do you teme? Sakura and Neji are married; they have been for, well, eight months now. And Sakura is two months pregnant with her first child."

Sasuke stopped and clenched his fists, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone…especially Karin.

"Funny isn't it? To have someone promise to stay by your side forever and then just shut you down?"

"What!"

Naruto smiled sadly, "She's over you Sasuke and she has been since you almost killed me when you first left. I think it was what woke her up. She worked hard to get where she is now and has a family. She is everything that Neji needs and vice versa. I don't think she'd be able to go on without him. So don't wreck this for her okay?"

Sasuke only nodded as they continued on their way to the compound. Thoughts of how to get his Sakura back flew through his head at a very fast pace.

XXXXXX

"Aww Hinata-chan, that's so sweet!"

"Arigato, Sakura-chan." **(In my story Hinata only stutters when she's around Naruto) **

Sakura smiled at her sister-in-law warmly before taking a sip of her tea. She, Hinata, and Ino had just finished a very compact operation and were currently recuperating in Sakura's office. Well, Hinata and Ino were Sakura had just sort of joined them in her office.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Ino-chan!"

"Gomen."

Sakura giggled at her friend's argument. Hinata had just told Sakura and Ino what she was getting Naruto for his birthday and Ino had asked why Hinata just didn't tell Naruto how she felt. Hinata would always argue and say that if she did, she would be hurt and it wasn't fair to either of them.

"You know Hinata, on the last mission I took with Naruto he talked non-stop about you. He might like you…"

Hinata brightened up, "Really Sakura-chan?"

"Mhmm."

"So just ask him!" Ino shouted.

Sakura laughed and looked at the now bright red Hinata who was trying hard not to show how embarrassed she was. She gazed at the clock before getting up, "Well I better not keep Neji waiting. I'm already half an hour late and since Sasuke came back he's been more on edge since usual."

Ino snorted, "Bye forehead."

She rolled her eyes, "By pig."

Hinata whispered, "Bye Sakura-chan."

She smiled, "Bye Hinata-chan."

And with the departing words she walked out of the office and down the halls and out of the hospital before walking down the streets back to her home. She walked for some time before stopping at a roadblock.

"Sasuke, do you mind getting off the street so I can get by?"

Sasuke just smirked as more girls ran over and tried to hug or touch him.

"SASUKE-KUN MARRY ME!"

"I'LL BEAR YOUR KIDS!"

"SASUKE-KUN I LOVE YOU!"

Sakura growled before crouching onto the ground and leaping into the air, flipping over the mob and onto the other side. She looked back at Sasuke before smirking a smirk of her own and continuing on her way.

Sasuke glared and when a girl jumped on him, he was gone; it was a clone.

Sakura sighed as she stepped inside before Neji greeted her.

"Hello."

"Hello." She muttered during their kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him before she broke away and headed down the hall to the kitchen.

"How was your day?"

"Fine, I'm going to talk to Tsunadae tomorrow about working less shifts."

Neji nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist while she fixed something to eat. His head rested on her shoulder and his eyes were closed. Sakura knew that around her right now was the only time that he'd relax.

"Neji…"

"Yes?"

"I can't move…"

She instantly began to laugh when he mumbled under his breath and moved. As she passed she pecked him on the cheek before heading outside with her dango and tea. Neji followed her and sat down behind her on the stone bench in the back yard near the dojo.

As she ate he slowly massaged her shoulders and soon she was so lost she didn't even notice that they were kissing. His arms wrapped around her waist and her hands tangled in his hair. When they broke apart she realized how relaxed she was in his arms, she had never felt it before and she blushed before leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

XXXXXX

Kisame, Deidra, and Sasori were currently watching the scene with interest along with their fourth partner, Itachi. They had been told by Leader to collect Sakura as their new Medic, and surprisingly she had caught the eye of Itachi, when he noticed how she acted towards Sasuke.

"What should we do, un?"

"We wait."

The other three nodded and disappeared along with Itachi.

XXXXXX

When Sakura woke up, she was in her bed along with Neji. She smiled and kissed his mark before getting out of bed.

"He must have carried me…I'll have to thank him later."

She walked to the shower and turned it on, stepping inside she jumped at the sudden sting of the hot water but soon relaxed. She stayed under the warm water for fifteen minutes before getting out of the shower and heading back to her room.

She walked inside and grabbed a pair of black training pants and a black sports bra with a black vest before grabbing her weapons, headband, and shoes. She tied her hair in a ponytail and left a note for Neji before leaving the house and heading to the training grounds.

XXXXXX

Sasuke groaned and removed Karin's arms from around his neck as he pushed her away.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"Tch. Pathetic."

Karin's eyes widened before she turned and ran form his room. He had been trying to get some sleep and she had walked in and tried to molest him.

Sitting down he gazed at the picture of Team 7 before hanging his head.

"Sakura…"

XXXXXX

Karin fell to the ground outside of Sasuke's room and began to cry harder when he heard Sasuke whisper Sakura's name. Karin loved him so much and yet he…he loved Sakura.

"Why…? Why her?"

Karin felt her blood run cold at the thought of Sakura before she stood. She searched for Sakura's chakra and smirked heading the way that the chakra lead her.

She stopped on a roof across from the training grounds and watched as Sakura trained. Karin's heart stopped at the sight of her.

Sakura's body was coated in sweat and shimmered in the light provided by the sun. Her hair was flowing and escaping from the ponytail allowing a few strands to frame her face. Her green eyes were ferocious and seducing, making Karin shiver.

But what caught Karin's attention most was the mark on Sakura's stomach. It looked like a dragon at one moment but at the next it looked like roses and vines. Karin gazed at the mark that circled Sakura's bellybutton and instantly felt entranced by it.

Forgetting to mask her chakra Karin made her way down towards Sakura, who had been very aware of her presence ever since she first appeared on the roof.

Unknown to Karin, Sakura was quite intrigued by the redhead. For the sole fact that she was an exact model of the old her when Sasuke had been a part of Team 7.

Stopping her movements Sakura turned her attention to Karin who stood behind her.

"What do you want Karin?"

Karin blinked and regained her composure; blushing at the fact she had left her self so open before sighing, "I want to know what Sasuke-kun sees in you."

Sakura cocked a think pink eyebrow and smiled, "I don't know what he sees in me, and if I did I'd probably hate him more."

"What?"

Sakura hung her head, "It's always the same with him, and all he cares about is fulfilling his dream to rebuild the Uchiha Clan nothing else ever mattered to him. Not me, not Naruto, not Kaka-sensei, and especially not the village. After he left the darkness that clouded my heart seemed to lift…"

As she spoke Sakura walked towards Karin. She stopped and lifted a small hand removing the glasses from Karin's face, "I gave up and him, knowing he'd never love me back. Maybe you…should do the same Karin."

Karin's red eyes widened as Sakura's lips touched her own in a soft kiss. A blush spread across her face as she closed her eyes, relaxing into Sakura's touch.

Sakura smiled as she pulled away and Karin noticed her vision was becoming blurry.

"Sweet dreams."

Karin sighed as she drifted into a small slumber in Sakura's arms. Sakura smiled and placed the glasses back on her face before lifting her up and disappearing in a puff of smoke and appearing in her old apartment, which she still owned.

Walking over to the couch she placed Karin on it and placed a note on the table with a pair of keys.

Sakura turned and headed out of the apartment before feeling another weight taken off of her shoulder.

"She doesn't deserve you or you're selfishness Sasuke."


	2. The Mixing Effect of Red and Onyx

When Karin awoke she was surprised to see herself in an apartment and not on the grass in the training grounds.

She sat up and looked to the coffee table. She noticed a note and picked it up, she opened it and her heart skipped a beat.

"Keep the apartment…train one on one with her…just what is Sakura up to?"

XXXXXX

Sakura sighed as she sat on Tsunadae's desk. The great and powerful Hokage was out cold.

"To believe I even trained under you is hard." She muttered as she looked through the files placed in a neat stack off to the side.

Tsunadae groaned in her sleep before beginning to snore like a log and Sakura sweat-dropped. Tsunadae was known to let her guard down but c'mon, in the middle of the day and one of the best ANBU in all of the Fire Nation sitting on her desk just seeping chakra? That's way too out of it.

Sakura gazed around the room and noticed an untouched bottle of Sake and she grinned evilly.

"TSUNADAE-SHISHOU! JARIYA WAS STEALING YOUR SAKE AND IS STRIPPING YOU!!!!!"

Before Sakura could even blink, Tsunadae was up and looking around for Jariya. Sakura grinned before coughing to hide her laughter.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Jariya… you yelled that he…SAKURA!"

Sakura finally couldn't hold it in anymore; she began to laugh so hard that her sides hurt. Tsunadae who at first was pissed beyond belief stopped and let a smile caress her face at the sight of Sakura laughing. It had been so long since she had laughed other than when she was with her friends that Tsunadae felt tears prick the corners of her eyes.

"G-Gomen Tsunadae-shishou, I was out of line."

And the life was gone. Tsunadae sat down and glanced at the pink haired ANBU captain, "Well. You must be here for something."

"Hai. I wish to relinquish myself from training with Team 7 to train Karin one on one."

Tsunadae glanced at Sakura with her mouth agape before seeing the emotions swimming in her eyes and she nodded, "Hai. I'll let Kakashi know and beginning tomorrow you can start."

Sakura's face lit up and she ran over and hugged Tsunadae before bowing and leaving the room in a flurry.

Tsunadae smiled, "So you want to save her…or yourself… which one is it?"

XXXXXX

Karin walked aimlessly around the village streets as thought of what happened before she fainted floated through her mind. She absentmindedly raised her fingers to her lips and began to blush, as the taste and feel of Sakura's own lips flooded her senses.

"B-Baka…she…she could never…"

"Never what Karin-chan?"

Karin turned and flushed a darker shade of red when she noticed that it was Sakura who asked the question.

"N-Nothing."

Sakura blinked before smiling, "So, did you get my note?"

"Mhmm?"

"And…?"

Karin smiled before throwing herself at Sakura and engulfing her in a hug, "YES!"

Sakura smirked and gently pushed her away and Karin squeaked an apology.

"It's fine. Everyone seems to be forgetting, even me."

Karin giggled before looking away, "I have one question though."

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

"Why take you in and give you an apartment and offer to train you?"

"Hai."

"Simple. So you can prove that you're more than just a fan girl to Sasuke, I can tell Karin, that you love him. So prove to him that you can be everything he needs in a wife."

Karin felt tears prick at her eyes before the fell slowly down her face. Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to her. Karin finally let it all out as she cried harder onto Sakura's chest.

Karin had finally found someone to trust.

XXXXXX

Sasuke glared at the scene as he slammed his hand onto the table, "Damn you Karin. You just had to go and get Sakura involved!"

He had been looking for his red haired teammate against his better judgment when he noticed her with Sakura. He had quickly cast a jutsu then headed back home so he could watch what was going on without getting caught.

And what he had seen didn't make him happy. He was trying to get Sakura to love him again…not hate him more than she already did. After he had last seen Sakura a few years ago he had remembered the feelings that had been buried deep in his heart for her and it hurt to hear that she had moved on and with Neji no less.

He wanted nothing more than to just kill Neji and take Sakura, that had been his original plan, but seen as how she was pregnant there was going to be problems.

"Dammit…"

He bit his lip and drew blood; cursing at his carelessness before grabbing a shirt and walking out of the room… one way or another Sakura was going to be his.

XXXXXX

"Again!" Sakura yelled as she dodged the attack from Karin.

"Hai."

Sakura's eyes twinkled as she felt the chakra move through Karin's system and into her hands before she punched the ground. A medium sized crater was created – not as big as Sakura's mind you but it was impressive.

"I did it…!" Karin looked to Sakura who smiled. It had been a harsh six weeks for Karin as she trained from dawn until dusk with Sakura and worked at the Hospital on odd days.

She and Sakura had formed a deep bond and were like sisters now. As well as Sakura, Karin was now friends with all of the other girls. Her and Temari even got along better than anyone thought they would.

Of course this wasn't what Sasuke wanted at all. He wanted Karin and Sakura to be enemies but no they just had to go and get all buddy-buddy on him.

Neji had noticed that attitude change in Sasuke and had a good idea as to why but he never said anything around Sakura, which wasn't very often. But the few moments they had together were always enjoyable and that's what mattered to him and he knew that it mattered to her as well.

Today was one of the odd days where he got to watch Sakura and Karin train. At first he had been skeptical of her and Karin being friends but as time went on he noticed a change in Karin and had grown to accept her.

Sakura wiped her brow as the heat of the sun beat down on her. She signaled that a break was in order and Karin smiled before falling into step beside Sakura. The two walked over to where Neji was sitting and the three soon fell into a deep conversation.

XXXXXX

Karin bid farewell to Sakura and Neji as she headed back to her apartment and they to their home. She was happy that she had learned all of these new tricks but at the same time she was upset… she still couldn't get Sakura's kiss out of her system.

"Even though she only did it to knock me out… ah geez… Karin get a hold of yourself."

She was so lost in thought that she never noticed that menacing red eyes ahead of her and the dangerous red clouds that were just faintly noticeable.

"Hello… Karin."

She stopped and looked up, "I-Itachi…"

She fell to the ground under the power of Itachi's Sharingan and a smirk covered his face. He picked her up and grabbed her Konoha headband and ripped his cloak before tying them together and then cutting her hand and smearing the blood all over the blue material.

"You're just the key I need to get Akatsuki it's new medic."

XXXXXX

When Sakura woke up the next morning she did everything the usual way on a day that she wasn't training – get up ,shower, get dressed, eat, look at bloody headband… wait that wasn't in the schedule.

Sakura placed the bowl down and stared in utter shock at the headband; it was Karin's! She knew because of the K stitched into the side in a light sky blue material.

"No…" She muttered as she stared at the red and black fabric tied around it, "no… no…. no….NO! NEJI-KUN!"

Neji, hearing his wife's scream jumped out of bed and sprinted down the stairs. Stopping when Sakura ran into him, sobbing. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered to her before looking to the counter and opening his mouth in shock.

"Sakura-chan…"

"T-They took Karin… Akatsuki took Karin-chan!"

Her sobs erupted into a full blown balling as she gripped onto Neji with a deathly grip.

After Neji had managed to calm Sakura down and had gotten changed himself her grabbed the headband and Sakura and the two headed to the Hokage tower.

XXXXXX

"WHAT?!"

Tsunadae's voice could be heard throughout the entire village as she shook with rage.

Neji nodded his head slowly as he held Sakura to him, who was still shaken up by the fact that Karin had been kidnapped.

"But what do they want?" Shizune asked.

"…Me…" Everyone turned their heads to Sakura who hadn't spoken a word since she and Neji had arrived about half an hour ago.

"What makes you think that?"

"Think about it, the headband was left in MY kitchen. And for another thing all of us know that Akatsuki has been looking for a new medic since I killed Sasori… it would make sense that they will exchange Karin for me. It's blackmail."

Kakashi gazed at his ex-student with sympathy in his only visible eye. Juugo was silent as was Suigetsu. The only person who was slightly shocked was Sasuke who was trying to register the fact that Sakura had killed Sasori…a member of Akatsuki and the fact that she cared that Karin had been kidnapped.

"Well, what can we do then? We can't just hand you over to them."

"I know shishou. I know."

Silence filled the office and Tsunadae sighed, "Come back here tomorrow morning, we can think of something then. Right now Sakura needs her rest. Neji, take care of her for me."

"I will, Hokage-sama."

Tsunadae smiled, "Dismissed!"

XXXXXX

Sakura was currently enjoying a nice hot bath, trying hard to let the emotions that consumed her to leave her body so she could relax much better then she was at the moment. But her stupid brain wasn't listening and so with a sigh she removed herself from the water.

Wrapping the towel around herself she stepped out into the bedroom and walked to the closet. Her hair was sticking to her skin as she changed and she let out an irritable sigh.

"Long hair sucks ass."

"Then why did you grow it back out?"

Sakura turned and dropped the brush that was in her hand, "I-Itachi…where's Neji-kun?!"

"Neji-_kun_ is sleeping… relax he's not dead, where would the fun be in that?"

Sakura cringed as the sadistic twist of his lips bore into her eyes, "You took Karin didn't you?"

"Hai."

"Why?"

He stepped forwards and she stepped back until she was against the wall, her eyes never faltered as his hands slid to be on either side of her head, "You know why, Sakura-chan."

She growled and slammed her fist into his stomach but he disappeared and was replaced with a log, it was a substitution.

She yelped as a foot slammed into her back sending her flying to the wall. She placed a hand on her stomach and wiped the blood from her mouth. Luckily the chakra protecting her child was strong so only very strong attacks could harm him or her.

"Damn you."

Itachi chuckled and disappeared, appearing behind her. Her eyes widened as a hand rested on her shoulder, "Meet me tonight outside of the village or the poison that is inside of your husband's body will be activated and kill him."

She turned to yell at him but he was already gone, tears fell from her eyes and she stood up before dashing down the stairs to see Neji on the ground.

"Neji-kun!"

She ran over and placed her fingers on his neck, there was a pulse but it was slower than normal. She picked Neji up and did the appropriate hand signs and appeared in the hospital. She looked for blonde hair and let more tears leak from her eyes.

"INO-CHAN!"

Ino looked up and gasped, "Sakura-chan what's wrong?"

She ran over and helped Sakura hold Neji up, "It's Neji I think he's been poisoned."

"What! How?"

"I-Itachi…"

Ino looked at her friend sadly before calling for the nurses to get Shizune and Tsunadae and if they waited they wouldn't have a job. They, as in the scared nurses, obliged and quickly went to get the Hokage and her assistant.

Sakura looked down at Neji and kissed his sweating forehead, "I promise, no matter what it takes, I'll find you an antidote… no matter what happens… I love you Neji-kun."


	3. A Hidden Power and an Escape

Sakura looked at the clock as it ticked, it was ten p.m. and she was supposed to meet with Itachi at midnight or she could lose Neji forever. She fiddled with her hands and she though over he options…let Karin and Neji die or let herself become an S-Class Criminal to save Karin and Neji?

"Sakura-chan?"

She turned and smiled slightly at Hinata who walked in slowly and gazed at her cousin with sad eyes. A quiet sob was heard and Hinata turned to look at Sakura who had her head in her hands as tears fell to her lap.

She ran over and placed a hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder as she held back her own tears. The two sat there like that for about an hour before Hinata bid Sakura a goodnight and left her to her thoughts.

Another thirty minutes passed and finally Sakura stood. Her mind had been made up. She gave a final look to Neji before walking out of the room.

XXXXXX

Itachi stood outside of Konoha's gates, a smirk plastered on his face as a figure appeared through the dust. Green med red.

"Sakura."

"Itachi."

"You're on time, I was getting worried."

"That I wouldn't show?"

"That I'd have to kill your husband to get you to show."

She laughed, "Sarcasm does nothing for me Uchiha."

The smirk on Itachi's face disappeared and before Sakura could move she was slammed into a tree. A hiss of pain was all that passed through her lips as she looked into his eyes. They molded from grey to red and back to grey and she could tell he was deciding on whether or not to actually use the Sharingan.

Before she could even blink his lips crashed against hers in a hard yet passionate kiss. Her eyes were wide as his tongue slipped into her cavern, exploring every crevice and cranny it had to offer.

Her hands flew to his chest in attempt to push him off, but then she felt that her chakra levels were low; she looked down and noticed the band on her arm. Knowing that her situation was futile, tears fell from her eyes.

Itachi removed his lips from hers and trailed butterfly kisses down her neck to the hem of her shirt before grabbing a kunai and slicing the shirt open, revealing her sports bra. His eyes roamed the exposed flesh hungrily before he smirked and placed his lips on her shoulder.

"A-Ah…"

The moan that had formed unwillingly in her voice box escaped her lips as she gasped for air. He was filling her with lust and she was curing herself for it. His kisses extended down to her covered breasts and he once again sliced the material away.

Her eyes closed and she rolled her head back, leaning it against the trunk of the tree. Noticing her reaction to his ministrations he smirked and lifted her up bridal style and disappeared into the night.

XXXXXX

Sakura's hand's gripped the bed sheets as Itachi slammed into her, they had been at it for some time now and Sakura was consumed by lust for the Uchiha Clan Murderer. She looked up and green clashed with grey, they didn't blink and they didn't think, they only did.

Itachi had never felt this way before about anyone and when he looked into her eyes, he knew, she was the woman that he had been looking for ever since he had killed his clan. She was the one who could bring him back into the light.

He removed one of his hands from her back and placed it on her cheek gently earning a slight gasp from Sakura. He smirked lightly before claiming her lips as she screamed in ecstasy as she came; he followed after and sighed before removing himself.

He rolled off of her and to the side before pulling her into is chest. Sakura was too tired to care at the moment who was holding her and drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of Neji and their future family.

When she woke in the morning, Itachi wasn't there. She sighed with relief and sat up. Wincing as she moved she lay back down, and then the nasty truth floated into her as tears slipped from her eye and cascaded down and onto the black bed sheets.

"Sakura…"

She looked up and glared at Itachi as he walked towards her. He sat on the bed and placed a hand on her cheek before pulling her in and pressing a kiss to her cheek. When he stood, several articles of clothing lay on the bed.

"Get changed, we're going into town today."

She said nothing as he left the room before getting up and heading to the bathroom that adjoined the chamber. She grabbed the black top and lifted in over her head and tied the back. It was a tight and revealing style top that was black with red cherry blossoms and a magenta dragon on it. She then grabbed the bottoms and slipped them on. They were spandex shorts that went to mid thigh. She groaned when she noticed the Uchiha Clan symbol on the left side. Next were the boots that were much like her old ones just with red ties and higher heels.

After she had done that she pulled her hair back and washed her face before heading out the door and right into Itachi. She flushed at the contact but quickly let go of the embarrassment when she noticed the look on his face.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that that Uchiha Clan symbol suits you much better than the Hyuuga Clan symbol."

She glared at his back as he turned and let out a huff before following him down the hall. Once the left the hideout Itachi removed his cloak to reveal a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of black ninja pants. The Uchiha Clan Symbol was on his back and he removed the headband from his forehead and removed the Sharingan from his eyes.

He turned and looked at Sakura and once again she was irritated, "What now?"

"Your hair and eyes, people will know who you are but they won't know about the Uchiha Clan being killed seen as how it was not spread beyond Konoha."

Sakura glared at him but did the hand-signs and then her hair turned an onyx to match Itachi's and her eyes became a blue-grey-black color.

She placed her hands on her hips, "Better now?"

He smirked, "Much, Sayuri."

She clicked her tongue at the "new name" and then giggled, "Sayuri? C'mon, more than person can have the name Sakura you know."

"Fine, Sakura…."

"Thank-"

"… Uchiha."

"-you….ITACHI!"

He chuckled as he walked away from the fuming girl. Sakura noticed that he was not listening and glared at him before running to catch up with him.

The walk was slow but enjoyable as Itachi let Sakura have some of her chakra back so she could heal herself and if need be, not pass out. He watched with interest as she placed the glowing green hands on her neck and removed the damaged tissue from his grip last night.

After she had finished her task she looked to Itachi and sighed, "I have to ask, why did you…?"

"Kidnap you?"

"More or less, yes."

"I need you to heal my eyes…"

"Is that it?"

"…?"

"You could have just asked me to the same time you threatened me and poisoned my husband."

He said nothing but smirked at her and he felt another glare at him from the pink-haired medic and pregnant woman. Of course to his surprise the pregnancy didn't show that much even with her being over two months along. Thoughts passed through his mind, would the child have both the Sharingan and the Byuakugan now or just one of them? He blinked to remove the thoughts from his mind and turned to look at Sakura who was lost in her own set of thoughts.

He looked forwards again and noticed the town in sight. He snapped his fingers and Sakura jumped before half glaring at him. Well it was an improvement.

"Come, we will get some food and anything else needed before you can go and get stuff for you."

She nodded before following him into the village. A few hours later the two left and headed back to the hideout, know-one was non the wiser that an S-Class criminal and a missing ninja had just been there. When they reached the hideout Sakura and Itachi returned to his room and sat down when she noticed a red hair on the night stand.

"Karin-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"The aura around her changed from light and happy to anger and devastation." She looked up and her eyes were a pink color with a white pupil. Her chakra swished around her with pink and red highlights and then he saw it a mark on her shirt that hadn't been there before. It looked like a dragon but when she moved it looked like roses and vines. He was captivated by her.

"Where is the girl that you kidnapped? Where is KARIN-CHAN?!"

Itachi realizes who she was talking about and put his hands up in defense before activating his Sharingan, "She is here, I will take you to her."

Sakura's aura died down but her appearance didn't change and Itachi made a note to check up on the eyes later on. He walked down the corridors and to a large black door before grabbing a key from his pocket and slipping it into the lock. He turned the key and opened the door, inside were cells and Sakura looked to Itachi.

"The fifth one on the right."

Sakura's mark disappeared and her eyes changed color when she saw that he wasn't lying. She placed her hands on the bars and pulled, breaking them before lunging into the cell and to her red haired friend.

Sakura picked her up and held her as she examined the damage; she was bruised everywhere and several bones were broken. She smelt awful and her clothes were torn. She looked up at Itachi, "Who did this?"

"Kisame, most likely, he's in charge of the captives when Hidan and Kazuka can't do it."

She nodded and made a mental note to find the shark later and hit him where the sun doesn't shine. She shook her anger off of her and looked to Itachi again. "Remove the band, please, if she dies I don't care what you do to me, I'll never help you or the rest of Akatsuki."

Itachi gazed at her for a moment and saw the image of his mother in her for a second and then nodded and grabbed onto the band and tore it away from her arm. Feeling replenished again Sakura went to work to save her friend. After an hour everything was healed and Sakura sighed with relief, Karin would be alright.

She stood up and looked to Itachi who nodded and picked her up and the two walked back to his room. Karin was placed upon the bed and Itachi announced that he would go and get them something to eat.

After he left Sakura shook Karin slightly to wake her and earned a groan of irritation. When her red eyes finally opened she was met with the sight of a teary-eyed pink hired girl.

"S-Sakura-chan…"

Sakura nodded and was tackled into an embrace by Karin, "I was so scared but why are you here."

"They poisoned Neji and kidnapped you; I had to come here to save the two people who mean the world to me."

Karin nodded her head in understanding and rested her head on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura smoother out her hair and hummed a soft and sweet tune to calm her bewildered friend.

After a few minutes Sakura sat Karin up, "Karin listen to me, tonight, when Itachi is with me, you must get out of here, as far as I can tell no one else is here that or they are but are better at hiding their chakra then I am. You must get back to Konoha and the others, tell them that I'm okay and check on Neji for me. Tell him I'm sorry, and when you get a chance, get a team together and track my chakra. As the baby grows more of my chakra will be detectable."

Karin shook her head, "No… I-I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Karin, you must, in order to save Naruto and yourself you must go, I'll be fine. I promise."

Karin finally nodded and the two changed the conversation, a few minutes later Itachi walked in and sighed before removing the Sharingan from his eyes and placed the food onto the table.

"If you are hungry there is food here."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you, I'll be with you in a minute alright."

Itachi nodded and once again left the room, "Remember what I said Karin, get lots of rest, I'm not healing you again."

Karin giggled and nodded her head before Sakura left the room and was pulled down the hall by Itachi. She knew what was coming and she knew that she had to make it go on longer than last night to allow Karin to escape. When they entered one of the rooms Itachi slammed his lips against hers and pressed her against the wall. Sakura responded before removing her top and his own.

Soon the two were on the bed and Sakura whimpered as he entered her again. As she rocked against him she felt a tiny hint of Karin's chakra a mile away from the building. Itachi however had no idea. As the trace of chakra disappeared Sakura smiled before letting herself be immersed into the intimate act.


End file.
